


Unwanted crush

by BunniLovar



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, highschoolAU, tsun!Firkle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniLovar/pseuds/BunniLovar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Firkle is having a crush on a Canadian boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted crush

The little goth has never liked anyone other than his older goth friends but now that they are already done with highschool yet he is still stuck in it. He sighed as he walk through the hall way, why does he even need to endure this anyway? _I could always skip school_ \- he thought to himself as he sips a bit of coffee from his thermos. As the small goth slowly lowered his drink, _he_ walked by, reminding Firkle of why he actually put up with school everyday. It's Ike, a stupid Canadian conformist, the only kid that accepts Firkle for who he is is this stupid kid. Firkle narrowed his eyes, trying to act annoyed as Ike walked closer. "Hey Firkle~ How is your morning?~" - Ike asked with a wide grin before opening his locker, which was conveniently next to Firkle's. The small goth look away, "Terrible" - he answered shortly, trying to act as uninterested as possible. Ike nodded, Firkle has describe his mornings as 'terrible' so many times that to Ike, that word now means 'normal'. "Cool~ Hey, wanna sit with me, Ruby and Karen this lunch?~" - the Canadian boy asked. In all honesty, that wasn't the first time Ike has asked Firkle to sit with them. The first time Firkle ever sat with anyone other than his goth friends was because Ike went to the back of the school and sit with Firkle, after that Ike always ask if Firkle want to sit with him and his friends rather than sitting alone. Firkle stayed silent for a while, sitting with conformists, they'll talk about stupid things and occasionally he will have to talk to them as well, that is too much work. Firkle slightly frown at the thought, making the other male chuckled, "Not all conformists are bad dude~ but I won't force ya~" - Ike said, closing the locker's door. Firkle turn a bit to look at Ike in the corner of his eyes, the young goth can feel his cheeks warming up the longer he look, "I guess it's okay." - he said softly, looking away to sip his drink. "Really?!~ Great! I'll see you at lunch~" - Ike chirped, grinning happily making Firkle's cheeks redder.

During at lunch, Firkle head to the school cafeteria that he always thought was dirty but in fact, it was worst than he thought. It was noisy, dirty, generally annoying. Firkle cringed at bit as he stepped in, looking around to find the familiar face, he finally came across Ike who was standing up and wave at him. As he redundantly walked to the table of three, Ike stayed up and pat his back, "Glad ya made it~ Here is my friends~ That's Karen McCormick~" - pointing at a girl with brown hair and dirty old looking clothes - "and that is Ruby Tucker~" - he finished, pointing at the other girl who has orange hair, tied up neatly on both sides of her head. He frowned slightly and sat down next to Ike, letting three of them talk. Sipping the coffee from the thermos, Firkle's eyes found its way to Ike again. From the corner of his eyes, he stare at Ike's features, the Canadian boy has a light shade of brown in his eyes, his hair was black but as much as Firkle's, it was mixed with a bit of brown in it, Ike has pair of glasses that he hangs on his blue hoodie collar instead of wearing it, he has a bit of a tanned skin, unlike the pale skin that Firkle possessed. As he was staring at Ike, he suddenly heard his name called, "So what 'bout you Firkle?" - the girl with orange hair asked in a monotone voice, making Firkle jolted up a bit, he didn't expect to be offered to engaged in the conversation. "Er.. what?" - he mumbled, looking back and forth at the other three. "Well we were talking about the types that we were into~ Such as Ruby are into strong, masculine boys, I was into more of a smart and gentle type, Ike is into a small and cute type~ And we were wondering what was yours~" - The girl next to the other girl, who Firkle believed was Karen, explained softly, followed with a warm smile. Firkle blinked slowly, "I.. have never thought of it.. erm.." - he said and glanced a bit at Ike before answering slowly, "I think.. erm.. a erm.. understanding.. and not annoying.. I guess?" - he mumbled, sinking into his seat a little. "Cool" - the other girl, maybe Ruby, said with the same monotone voice as before, Karen nodded as she keeps on her smile, Ike was still looking Firkle with that stupid wide grin.

After that, day after day, he would talk a bit and walk around with that group, something he thought was so strange. It was pleasant walking around with them, they are not like the other. Karen was a lot more kind and gentle than anyone he has met in his life, she doesn't complains or seem to be annoyed at anything and she is also very talented, he found out later that she is the sister of Kenny McCormick which make her seem so kind as an even odder thing. Ruby was cold she wasn't a girly type so Karen and Ruby were never found to talk about shoes, boys and so on, in fact Ruby is more into fighting, sports and she flips people off in a daily basis, Frikle found out later on that she is Craig Tucker's little sister which wasn't a strange thing, it made her constant flipping off a reason. And Ike, Ike was not like a typical kid, that kid is super smart and yet he hated school, and he hangs out with people like Firkle, in which he still didn't understand why Ike would do it. They went out for walks even after school, chatting online and sometime hang out outside of school. Of course Firkle didn't neglect his old goth friends, they would always go to his house to chat and it was always pleasant to finally talk to them at the weekend, when they were free from their jobs schedule. "Hey er.. guys.. um.. I need your help.." - Firkle spoke up when they were gathered in his house. The older goths look up from their notebooks and phone, Pete took the cigarette out of his mouth, "Yeah? Just say it. Do you need us to beat the shit out of someone?" - he asked. Firkle released a sound that sound like a laugh from his nose and shook his head, "I can do that myself. Well, what I wanted to ask is that, there is a guy.. my school.. that I hang out with and erm.. everytime I hang out with him.. and his friends.. I always have this weird butterfly feeling in my stomach.. and erm.. my heart usually beats faster ad my face would feel hotter whenever I look at him.. And I have never have that feeling with anyone.. and I am.. so confused.. I.. I don't know what's wrong with me an-" - Firkle stopped after feeling his face heat up again, the more he explained to the older goths, the clearer Ike's image come to his mind. As he snapped out of his thoughts, he saw an odd look the other goths were giving him, they were smirking as well. "What?" - he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Someone got a crush." -Henrietta said bluntly, sending a dark shade of red to Firkle's face. "Am not!" - he argued. 

The older goths said he should talk to Ike about it, they also told him it was okay that he is crushing on a conformist, love can come in different forms. Firkle sighed as they all left later that night and flip open his phone. _He texted me.. 2 hours ago_ \- he thought as he saw a text Ike sent him.

_**From: Ike broflovski**  
Hey there Firkle! We were planning on having a sleepover at my house! Wanna come? Just bring your pyjama and toothbrush! I'll provide everything else!_

Firkle found himself blushing at the thought of sleeping in the same room as Ike, seeing him in his pyjama, watching movies and eating with him. Firkle shook his head, his face was burning too much for his liking. The young goth thought for a while before finally wrote back.

_**From: Firkle**  
Sure._

He closed his phone on the bed and closed his eyes until the phone vibrates again. He grunted and turn his phone on again, Ike replied. _Doesn't he usually sleeps at this time?_ \- Firkle thought as he read Ike's reply, it was basically talking about the address. Firkle wrote back. 

_**Firkle:** Aren't you usually asleep at this time?_

_**Ike:** yea but you replied so I figured I would wake up to reply~_

_**Firkle:** So that meant I woke you up? Sorry_

_**Ike:** No, don't be! I wasn't asleep at all anyway~ Couldn't sleep tonight for some reason :'(_

Firkle thought for a while before replying.

_**Firkle:** Then maybe I can accompany you until you get sleepy?_

Immediately regret he decision, Firkle wrote another text, trying to make what he just sent less creepy and awkward but before he could send it, Ike replied again

_**Ike:** What? No! It's really late right now, if you do that, I'd feel guilty! You should get your beauty sleep~ I don't want to bother you~_

_**Firkle:** Don't call it that way. Plus I don't sleep this early_

_**Ike:** You sure?? It's like 12 p.m dude~ But if you're sure then okay! Having a chat buddy would be less boring~_

Firkle smiled a bi at the thought that he was the one to accompany Ike in this quiet night and so they chat all night.

The next morning came fast, before he knew it, he was already at school, waiting for the other three to show up. They talk behind the school block, it was a typical talk, Karen talks about how much of a cool brother Kenny is while Karen complains about hers and her noisy family but then talk about Tweek, her brother's boyfriend. Ike and Firkle just listen, they aren't usually the one to talk unless the girls ask them about something. As school was over, Firkle head home, stuffed his black pyjama and toothbrush in his bag before he head off to Ike's house. As he stood in front of the Broflovski resident, he felt so out of place. Ike live in a Jewish family, that alone is already a weird concept, his family hangs bunch of degrees that Ike and Kyle receive around the house along with pictures and fanart of Ruby's brother and his boyfriend for some reason. He tried his best to don't look too grumpy in front of Ike's parents, they don't seem like they like the idea of Ike hanging out with him but as soon as Ike list out Firkle's grades, they immediately change their minds, what a weird family. As much as Firkle can tell, Ike's brother already moved out of the household but still keep in touch. As they made it to Ike's room, they watch movies on Ike's computer and talk for a while before his parents told them to go to bed. He take a look at the other's pyjama, Karen was wearing an pld orange pyjama with pictures of carrots on it, Ruby wore a plain blue pyjama, Ike was wearing a light blue one with pictures of computers on it, what an odd choice was what Firkle thought. As they were heading to bed, Ike and Firkle said they would sleep on the floor but Karen insisted for her and Ruby to sleep there, using the reason that she is used to lying on the ground but after a while, Ike was able to convince her to sleep on the bed with Ruby. Firkle lied down and position himself next to Ike but not too close, he stiffed the pillow he was lying on, it has Ike's hair smell on it which made Firkle blush a bit. "You're comfortable there?" - he heard Ike asked, Firkle nodded a bit and nuzzle in the pillow, it was a lot softer than the one Firkle has in his home. Ike smiles and ruffles Firkle's hair, "That's good~ Say, you look nice even with your make up off you know~" - Ike said with the usual stupid grin. Firkle blushed and pulled Ike's hand off his head, "Shut up.. stupid conformist.." - Firkle said, slightly pouted in the same time. Ike chuckled again, "Common, let's sleep~". Firkle nodded slowly before closing his eyes. The next morning, before opening his eyes, he heard couple of small gasps and snickers from the girls. Slowly, he opened his eyes, _Why am I looking at a picture of a computer?_ \- he thought to himself as he rubs his eyes. As he tried to sit up, he soon realized why a computer was the first thing he saw. A dark red blush form on his face as he pulls Ike's shirt and slap Ike's face a bit the other hand. As the Canadian boy opened his eyes, Firkle was pouting and frowning with a still visible blush on his face, "Would you mind.. letting go of me..?" - he mumbles. Ike blushed brightly before letting go of the other male making the girls laughing on the bed, Ike rubs the back of his head with an awkward laugh as he sat up.

Firkle was so embarrassed, he could barely look at Ike's face afterwards. Ike keep sending apologizes to his phone and saying sorry whenever they meet in real life and Firkle would always say no to that apology. In reality, he doesn't really mind it, he was just so embarrassed. "So, did you tell him yet?" - Michael suddenly asked one day when they were at Firkle's house. "Of course no. What would happen if he denied my.. ugh" - Firkle mumbles. "He might say yes though" - Henrietta said as she gently rubs Firkle's back. The young goth sighed, "Common man, you can do it. And if it doesn't go well, that nerd is too nice to completely cut ties with you anyway" - Pete said. Firkle stayed silent. The next day, he talk about his crush on Ike to the other girls, "You really should tell him now before it's too late! My brother was late on confessing his love as well and now the one he is in love with is dating someone else and it's worst! The feeling of you could have said it burns in him everyday" - Karen advised, giving Firkle a light pat on the back. Ruby nodded in agreement, "I don't have any example, my brother's relationship is still stable" - she said with her usual tone as she shrugs but at least she tried to help. Firkle nodded but stayed silent. He thought long and hard on that day and he finally made up his mind, _Fuck it, might as well say it, bearing this shit is too annoying_ \- he told himself. But at lunch at day, Ike was no where to be found and he didn't appear after school either. Firkle go around to find Ike but to no avail. "Hey. You guys see Ike anywhere?" - he asked the other two. Karen shook her head and look over to Ruby, hoping the other girl would know more. "Didn't you hear? He was sick so he is at home" - she explained before leaving. Suddenly, a heavy rain flew down, "Fuck.." - The orange hair girl cursed under her breath, took out an umbrella and flips off the clouds above before offering to walk with Karen back to the brunette's home. Firkle's spirit went down, he made up his mind but why does it has to rain? Why today? Why right now? He grunt and flips off the clouds as well like Ruby before running straight to Ike's house. He isn't back down, now that he has already has the spirit and want to say it, he will freaking do it and he will do it today.

Dashing through the rain, getting soaking wet from the heavy rain, shivers from the deadly cold, he didn't stop, he keep his head straight. And soon, he arrived at Ike's house. He rag the door bell, panting like a dog because of the running. After a while, the door opened, revealed a messy hair and tired looking Ike. The Canadian boy gasped as he saw Firkle, covered in water and shivering in the cold. "Firkle?! Why are you here? Get in!" - Ike said, coughing into his fist. As he pulled Firkle in, he closed the door and grab the towel nearby to dry Firkle. The goth blushed but he didn't resist, it felt like a dream for some reason, he stare into Ike's eyes, and those tired eyes stare back at his. Ike smiled tiredly at him, "Your make up is all messed up.. Can I wipe it off?" - Ike asked, coughing in the middle of some words. Firkle nodded slowly, Ike grabbed the tissue box, pulled out some tissues and proceed to wipe off the goth's make up. As the make up was off, Ike's mouth seem to curve up into a bigger smile. Before Firkle could say and do anything, Ike pulled him into a tight hug. "You went all the way just to see me? You are so adorable Firkle.." - Ike said, coughing a bit. Firkle blushed and hug back, clinging onto the other boy's shirt. "Fuck you.." - he mumbled as his cheeks heat up more. As if Ike could read Firkle's mind, he replied softly: "I love you too..~". Firkle nodded, they cling onto each other for a while before Firkle lead Ike back to the bedroom. The goth help Ike from there, such as cook soup, change the small towel on Ike's head late at night when his fever goes up, talking and keep Ike company and so on. It was the most tiring yet the best night ever in Firkle's life.

**Author's Note:**

> idk, I thought I would have some fun with these two? XD


End file.
